


Not a One Night Stand

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cooking, Drinking, Epic J2 Friendship, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Matchmaker Jared, Romance, Tahmoh is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up the morning after his birthday with a killer hangover. And that stupidly cute guy he's been crushing on next to him in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> My prompt was: one night stand - Jensen wakes up the morning after his birthday with a killer hangover. And that stupidly cute guy he's been crushing on next to him in bed. As you can tell, I totally ignored the part about it being a one night stand!
> 
> Written for the [Have Your Cake and Eat It, Too: A Jensen Ackles Birthday Comment Meme](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/427644.html)!
> 
> Just a warning, this is a crazy amount of fluff. ♥

Either Jensen has turned into a vampire, or he’s waking up to the worst hangover of his thirties. 

He’s had some pretty bad hangovers, sure, but his money’s on _vampire_.

The sunshine seeping in through the blinds he obviously forgot to close is burning his skin, his tongue is dry and feels like it’s going to fall off, and his eyes won’t open. God, becoming a vampire is _rough_.

Jensen groans—it’s honestly the only sound he’s capable of making—and tries to roll over, hoping that becoming a vampire hasn’t robbed him of his memories from the night before. _Feels_ like he would’ve had a pretty good night. Jensen drinks when he’s happy; when he’s upset, he tends to fall into a dark pit filled with cupcakes and ice-cream, not vodka and beer.

Giving up on opening his eyes for the moment (seriously, did someone glue them shut?), Jensen thinks back. He remembers having dinner with Jared and Gen and the kids, his ‘nephews’ presenting him with handmade cards full of glitter, which got everywhere. He also remembers hugging Gen, Thomas, and Shep goodbye before Jared drove him to their favorite hot-spot for the _adult_ portion of the evening.

There were shots involved. Jensen never turns down shots. Beyond that, things get a little hazy. A good haze though, warm and comforting like that feeling you get when you put on a new hoodie, or when you see the guy you’ve been crushing on for—

Oh _fuck_. Tahmoh was at the bar last night.

Jensen vows revenge on Jared because, _of course_ , Jared would have invited Tahmoh to Jensen’s birthday party. Good intentions and all of that. Not that Jensen was opposed to seeing Tahmoh—he really enjoys seeing Jared’s partner from their firm—it’s just that he gets inexplicably nervous around the guy. He’s _perfect_ , or doing a good impression of it. Strong, successful, and so damn humble it makes Jensen want to reevaluate his life plan.

Tahmoh volunteers on Sunday mornings; Jensen doesn’t get out of bed unless someone is hosting brunch.

Tahmoh has retirement savings and two investment properties; Jensen owns the collector's edition of all of his favorite movies.

Tahmoh always looks gorgeous in tailored pants and crisp shirts; Jensen expresses himself through graphic tees and ‘artfully’ ripped jeans when he’s not in scrubs.

Bottom line, Tahmoh is the summit of Jensen’s gay fantasies. Jensen’s crush is comfortable, but only at a distance. Since Jensen can’t remember actually talking to Tahmoh, he’s just going to take a deep breath, which kind of hurts, and assume that nothing happened.

A few minutes later, Jensen’s finally able to open one eye. The first thing he sees is green glitter on his forearm. The second thing he sees is that he’s definitely in his own room. The third thing he sees is a hand lying next to his on the dark sheets. Strong knuckles, tan skin with a faint trace of freckles, and a wrist Jensen kind of wants to bite.

 _Double fuck._ He might have made it to his own bed last night, but clearly he didn’t get there on his own.

Holding his breath, he traces the wrist to a veined forearm, past the elbow and up one massive bicep that eventually rounds out into a broad shoulder (which Jensen would also like to bite). Jensen doesn’t want to keep going, but his gaze leads him to a handsome face framed by a sharp jawline and reddish-brown stubble.

“Morning,” Tahmoh says.

Jensen rolls back until he nearly falls off the bed, saved from a painful tumble by Tahmoh’s hand on his waist.

“It took you an impressively long time to notice I was here,” Tahmoh says, his grin way too bright for the way Jensen feels. “I don’t know whether I should feel good or bad about that.”

“Thought I was a vampire,” Jensen mutters. Tahmoh’s laugh dissolves the haze into which Jensen’s brain was trying to burrow, so bright and clear. Obnoxious really, considering Jensen’s hangover. Only not, because somehow hearing it makes him feel better.

“What’s that?”

“It was either that or face the hangover,” Jensen explains, a little shocked that he hasn’t scrambled out of the bed to put that ‘comfortable distance’ between him and Tahmoh. Must have something to do with the way Tahmoh’s watching him with a sleepy gaze, or the way his skin looks in contrast to Jensen’s navy blue sheets.

“Shouldn’t you be at your volunteer thing this morning?” Jensen asks when the silence becomes too heavy. 

Tahmoh smiles. “They have plenty of volunteers without me. I got a better offer.”

Oh. He means _Jensen_.

“What exactly was the offer?”

“A chance to wake up next to the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen,” Tahmoh says, his voice like butter melting over warm pancakes. Damn, Jensen’s hungry, too. 

Wait...what did he just say?

“Taking my shirt off was all your idea though,” Tahmoh continues, oblivious to Jensen’s internal screaming. “You said it would give you good dreams. How could I say no to that?”

“And we didn’t…”

Tahmoh shakes his head. “You probably haven’t noticed yet, but we’re both still wearing pants. You fell asleep before you could take them off, and I didn’t want you to think I—”

“I wouldn’t,” Jensen’s quick to say. “I’m just surprised I asked you to spend the night.”

A cloud passes over Tahmoh’s expression. “Was this—did I read this wrong? I mean, I’ve liked you for a while, and Jared told me to go for it, so…”

Jared. Another memory fights its way to the surface. 

“I think Jared told me the same thing.” Jensen definitely remembers Jared pointing Tahmoh out and waving him over, whispering reassurances in Jensen’s ear. Good to know he can blame this entire thing on his best friend if it all goes horribly wrong.

Or give him all the credit if they don’t.

“You never said anything.”

“Neither did you,” Jensen points out, though doing so makes his headache spike. “I thought you might not be into a guy like me.”

When Tahmoh smiles, his nose scrunches. Too adorable this early in the morning. “A guy like you? A hard working physical therapist with ridiculous green eyes and a nerdy streak that I can’t get enough of? I always thought you saw me as kind of a boring workaholic.”

“Maybe a little bit of a workaholic,” Jensen teases, “but never boring.”

“So, we’re good?” Tahmoh asks with a hint of nervousness Jensen’s not used to hearing from him.

“I wouldn’t say _good_ ,” Jensen grumbles just as his stomach starts to do the same thing. “I wasn’t kidding about the hangover.”

Tahmoh’s hand is soft on Jensen’s cheek. If only he had special powers and could absorb some of Jensen’s pain through his skin.

“Let me take care of that,” he whispers, brushing his lips across Jensen’s forehead. “Jared also told me that the best way to help you through a hangover was through pancakes and bacon.”

That’s how Jensen discovers that not only is Tahmoh smart and handsome, he can also cook the hell out of fatty breakfast foods. After downing the aspirin and water Tahmoh brings him, Jensen manages to drag himself downstairs to the couch where he watches Tahmoh whip pancake batter while he keeps an eye on the sizzling bacon. 

It shouldn’t be this arousing to watch another man make breakfast. Then again, Tahmoh’s wearing one of Jensen’s t-shirts, a heather grey one with the Winter Soldier’s red star across the chest. It looks even better with Tahmoh filling it out than it ever has on Jensen.

While Jensen’s appreciating the view, Tahmoh asks whether or not he wants chocolate chips and whipped cream on his pancakes.

That’s the moment Jensen knows he’s going to fall in love with this man.

He won’t say it yet, of course. He’ll wait until they finish breakfast. Until Tahmoh helps him into the shower and promises to be waiting back downstairs on the couch with the original Star Wars trilogy all set to play. Until they finish their movie marathon much, much later, taking breaks between movies to feed Jensen’s rumbling stomach and make-out against the deep couch cushions.

Jensen will wait until after Tahmoh takes him to bed that night, where he’ll remember every detail of Tahmoh going down on him and giving him the best blowjob he’s ever had. Until after they fuck for the first time two weeks later, after Tahmoh has spent more time at Jensen’s house than he has at his own condo.

Jensen will wait to tell Tahmoh he loves him until they’ve been together for almost five months. This time, they’ll be out celebrating Tahmoh’s birthday. Jared will be there, of course, and so will the rest of their team from the firm. He’ll wait until after Tahmoh’s blown out the candles on the massive red velvet sheet cake Jensen ordered (his man has a serious sweet tooth) and they’re waiting for him to open a few of the presents people brought.

Jared will obviously insist on going first, impatiently taking the box back when he decides Tahmoh’s taking too long to open it.

And Jensen will lean over and say, “He’s just excited. He loves giving presents, remember?”

“He already gave me the best gift,” Tahmoh will whisper. “He gave me you.”

That’s when Jensen tells him.

 

FIN.


End file.
